Educação
Educação → Inglês. Os jogos de mancala são, cada vez mais, considerados uma preciosa ferramenta / recurso de ensino para a educação de crianças e adultos. O Bohnenspiel já era utilizado na pedagogia para adultos através do jogo do pastor Fritz Jahn na década de 1910. Recentemente, os efeitos de jogar mancala têm sido extensivamente investigados, nos estudos da memória humana, na resolução de problemas e no desenvolvimento humano, pelo psicólogo Holandês Alexander Johan de Voogt e pelo psicólogo Suíço Jean Retschitzki (Presidente da Sociedade de Psicologia Suíça, 1998-2003). Muitas centenas de escolas em Andorra, Inglaterra, França, Alemanha, Portugal, Espanha e nos estados Unidos da América organizam projectos de e promovem torneios para ensinar aos seus alunos as habilidades matemáticas bem como a desenvolver as suas consciências interculturais. Os maiores torneios escolares, na Europa, têm lugar em Toulouse, na França (1998 - 240 participantes), Andorra (2007 - 499 participantes / 7 escolas), e Covilhã, Portugal (2009 - 1204 participantes / 279 escolas). O jogo de mancala, Toguz Kumalak, é um desporto reconhecido no Cazaquistão e no Quirguistão, onde dezenas de escolas enviam as suas equipas para as principais competições juvenis nacionais e internacionais. Para as crianças menos dotadas em matemática e com falta de concentração, Ali Guli Mane (um jogo de mancala) é um tradicional antídoto. Craft Revival Trust (Índia) Valores Educacionais Formação do Carácter Os jogos de Mancala ensinam a paciência. Eles oferecem a oportunidade de facilmente reconhecer como se pode melhorar com a prática e, assim como recolher dividendos, num futuro, se aprender a trabalhar. Os jogos de Mancala também induzem ao sentido do cumprimento da regra, de “fair play” e de saber lidar com a derrota. Os jogos de Mancala, com a sua disposição face-a-face, promovem a interacção social, a cooperação e a competição, no fundo, melhorar as habilidades sociais. Se a tudo isto for acrescentado um trabalho sob uma perspectiva multicultural, potenciar-se-á a abertura das mentes onde não haverá lugar para as atitudes racistas. Eles também incrementam a consciência e o respeito para com a sua própria herança, entre os jogadores espalhados por África e Ásia. Habilidades Cognitivas Os jogos de mancala melhoram as habilidades de observação. Os jogadores têm necessidade de desenvolver habilidades cognitivas especiais para distinguir os bons movimentos dos maus movimentos e ainda reconhecer, no tabuleiro, as posições favoráveis das desfavoráveis. Os jogos de Mancala são exercícios que reforçam a memória e a concentração. Avaliar a Lógica dos Argumentos Os jogos de mancala ensinam a pensar analiticamente, uma vez que os jogadores devem aprender a planificar e a desenvolver estratégias. Para ser bem sucedido, o jogador tem de prever o que vai acontecer com várias jogadas de antecedência. O jogo incita o jogador a antecipar os próximos movimentos do seu adversário. A criança tem de se colocar na posição do outro, de contrário poderá ser facilmente derrotada. Incremento Matemático Os jogos de mancala desenvolvem o pensamento matemático na medida em que é fundamental a necessidade de controlar o número de pedras em cada cavidade. Os jogos de mancala promovem habilidades para as bases do cálculo mas também oferecem grandes desafios para os matemáticos e informáticos. Uma variante moderna de cálculo designada por Numercy foi projectada, especificamente, para ensinar aritmética nas escolas do 1º Ciclo. Jogos como Sungka e Kalah são utilizados por escolas, em Chicago (Illinois, EUA) para ajudar as crianças com discalculia. Habilidades Motoras Jogar mancala promove o desenvolvimento da habilidade motora fina, que inclui a coordenação óculo-manual e a habilidade para a manipulação de pequenos objectos, através do transfer proporcionado por um processo conhecido por "sementeira". Arte As crianças aprendem a projectar obras de arte em 3-D a partir de um plano de 2 dimensões, com técnicas de pintura e de combinação das cores, quando criam tabuleiros de mancala. Com a utilização de materiais, como papel-maché, as crianças desenvolvem habilidades criativas e técnicas que, num futuro, as poderão sensibilizar para uma profissão em arte. Ligações Externas Planos de Aulas *Faça o seu Mancala! – Um Plano de Aula desenvolvido por Rachel Burgess e Sarah Gamble, da Universidade de Maine *Tabuleiros de Mancala, com Michal Austin *O Tabuleiro de Gabeta - Improvisational Drama Workshop Projectos Escolares *Projecto de Awale, Garges-lès-Gonesse (França) *Projecto de Ouri, em Portugal *Fotografia do Campeonato de Jogos Matemáticos – Ouri, em Braga (Portugal) *Projecto de Oware, Otto-Wels-Grundschule, Berlim-Kreuzberg (Alemanha) *Projekto de Kalaha, Rückert-Oberschule, Berlim (Alemanha) Outros *Projecto de Mancala, 19th Street Baptist Church Youth Group Referências ;Anónimos.: Kalah Recognized as Valuable Educational Aid - 350 Students Participate in Tournament: Kalah Sweeps Coolidge School. No: Melrose Free Press 19 de Dezembro 19 de 1963. ; De La Cruz, R. E., Cage, C. E. & Lian, M.-G. J. : Let's Play Mancala and Sungka: Learning Math and Social Skills Through Ancient Multicultural Games. Em: Teaching Exceptional Children 2000; 32 (3): 38-42. ;Gobet, F., Retschitzki, J. & Voogt, A. J. de.: Moves in Mind: The Psychology of Board Games. Psychology Press, Hove (Reino Unidos) 2004. ;Jahn, F.: Beschäftigungs- und Gesellschaftsspiele als wichtige Erziehungsmittel in Anstalten, Kolonien und Familien (Vortrag). Züllchower Anstalten, Züllchow / Stettin (Alemanha) 1911. ;Jahn, F.: Die Bedeutung des Spiels für unsere lieben Feldgrauen in gesunden und kranken Tagen. Em: Das Rote Kreuz (Hohenlychen) 1915 (9). ;Jahn, F.: Die Pflege des Spiels in Krieg und Frieden als Aufgabe des Vaterländischen Frauen-Vereins. Sittenfeld, Berlim (Alemanha) 1916. ;Klobah, M.: Sowing the Seeds of Knowledge in Children's Literature: Sociocultural Values in J. O. de Graft Hanson's The Golden Oware Counters. Em: Children's Literature Association Quarterly 2005; 30 (2): 152-163. ;Powell, A. B. & Temple, O. L.: Seeding Ethnomathematics with Oware: Sankofa. Em: Teaching Children Mathematics 2002; 7 (6): 369-375. ;Retschitzki, J., Keller, B., & Loesch-Berger, M.-C.: L'Influence du Matériel et du Niveau des Joueurs sur la Rétention de Configurations du Jeu d'Awélé. Em: Cahiers de Psychologie Cognitive 1984 (4); 4: 335-361. ;Retschitzki, J., Loesch-Berger, M.-C., Gut, U. & Brülhart, M.-L.: Les Relations entre l'Evolution Cognitive et la Force au Jeu d'Awele chez les Baoules de Côte d'Ivoire (Bulletin de Recherche No 52). Psychologisches Institut Universität Freiburg, Friburgo (Suíça) Abril de 1985. ;Retschitzki, J., N'Guessan Assandé & Loesch-Berger, M.-C.: Etude Cognitive et Génétique des Stratégies des Joueurs d’Awélé. Exposé présenté au "Eighth Biennial Meeting of ISSBD", Tours (França) Julho de 1985. ;Retschitzki, J., N'Guessan Assandé & Loesch-Berger, M.-C.: Etude Cognitive et Génétique des Styles des Joueurs d'Awélé. Nos: Archives des Psychologies 1986 (211); 54: 307-340. ;Retschitzki, J.: L'Apprentisage des Stratégies dans le Jeu d’Awélé (Bulletin de Recherche No 59). Psychologisches Institut, Universidade de Friburgo (Suíça) Junho de 1986. ;Retschitzki, J.: L'Apprentisage des Stratégies dans le Jeu d'Awélé. Em: Bureau, N. & de Saivre, D. Apprentisage et Cultures: Les Manières d'Apprendre. Colloque de Cerisy, Cerisy (França) 1987, 188-205. ;Retschitzki, J.: Evidence of Formal Thinking in Baoule Awele Players. Em: Keats, D. M., Murro, D. & Mann, L.. Heterogenity in Cross-cultural Psychology. Swets Zeitlinger, Amsterdão (Países Baixos) 1989: 234-242. ;Retschitzki, J.: Stratégies des Joueurs d'Awélé. Édition L'Harmattan, Paris (França,) 1990. ;Retschitzki, J.: Strategies of Expert Awele Players. Nos: N. Neuwahl. Proceedings of the International Colloquium "Board Games in Academia III". Florença (Itália) 2000, 84-94. ;Retschitzki, J. & Haddad-Zubel, R.: Step by Step: Proceedings of the 4th Colloquium - Board Games in Academia. Academic Press Fribourg, Friburgo (Suíça) 2002. ;Retschitzki, J., de Voogt, A. J. & Gobet, F.: '' Moves in Mind: The Psychology of Board Games''. Psychology Press Ltd, Hove (Inglaterra) 2004. ;Retschitzki, J.: The Use of Pit-and-Pebble Games in Education: Its Benifits and Limits Abstract. Em: Board Game Studies Colloquium XI (Book of Abstracts), Museum of Science / Universidade de Lisboa 23-26 de Abril de 2008. ;Retschitzki, J. & & Wicht, C.: Plaidoyer Pour l’Exploitation Didactique des Jeux de Semailles. Nos: Carrefours de l’Éducation 2008; 26: 147-163. ;Voogt, A. J. de. : Limits of the Mind: Towards a Characterisation of Bao Mastership. CNWS Publications, Leida (Países Baixos) 1995. ; Voogt, A. J. de: Indigenous Problem-solving and Western Methodology: The Case of Bao. Em: IK Monitor 1996; 4 (3). ; Voogt, A. J. de.: Reproducing Board Game Positions: Western Chess and African Bao. No: Swiss Journal of Psychology 2002; 61 (4): 221-233. ;Voogt, A. J. de: A Question of Excellence: A Century of African Masters. Africa World Press, Trenton NJ (EUA) 2005. Copyright / Licença © Ralf Gering Sob a licença CC by-sa 2.5 license. Category:Cultura